


Resarcimiento

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Loki es fácil, porque él no tiene vínculos a los que traicionar. Para Thor, no lo es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resarcimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt tomado del Evil Plot Raven Septiembre #6 de la comunidad fandom-insano: "Contéstale que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no."

 

Era la primera vez que se encontraban de esa forma desde que Loki se le había insinuado.

Desde entonces, Thor comenzó a dedicarse a todo aquello que antes había ignorado como el  jovencito rebelde y caprichoso que era (privilegios de ser príncipe). De repente le importaba lo que le tuvieran que enseñar sobre el equilibrio de los Nueve Reinos y la filosofía del Yggdrasil, de las responsabilidades que tendría cuando fuera rey y de que, en algún momento, tendría que dar descendencia. Todo eso lo mantenía ocupado y nunca estaba ni con cinco minutos libres parar mirar a Loki a los ojos y cruzar algunas palabras serias, necesarias.

Sólo que Loki no era ningún idiota y aquellas evasivas le parecieron de lo más estúpidas e infantiles.

En otra situación le hubiese divertido la idea de que el gran Thor estuviera huyendo de él, atento a sus pasos para salir por la otra puerta o excusarse con sus "asuntos", recordándole a un cachorro caminando con el rabito entre las patas.

Pero se sentía, mal, extraño. No era el dolor habitual que le causaba el estar fuera de la familia o de haber descubierto que nunca perteneció realmente a ella. Se trataba de un tipo de rechazo que no conseguía olvidar o disimular mucho tiempo seguido y continuaba taladrándole la cabeza en forma de pesadillas durante las noches. Se arremolinaba en su estómago y lo volvía huraño, sin deseos de hablar con ninguna otra persona que no fuera el cobarde de su hermano mayor.

No vio otra opción entonces que la de buscar a Thor por la noche, matando el poco orgullo que le quedaba, sintiéndose semejante a un animal que mendigaba desesperadamente amor. Caminar a oscuras hasta la habitación del amo. El amo que ya le había hecho entender que _no deseaba verlo_ por un tiempo.

“Pero este es un juego que empezamos de a dos, Thor, así que no puedes cortarte por tu cuenta.”

Le daba vergüenza entrar a la habitación como si fuese un intruso, pero no tenía demasiado que perder. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía familia ni un lugar propio, y allí, al final, sólo quedaba Thor.

Este dormía completamente relajado, con las sábanas desordenadas y el cuerpo envuelto en una bata de tela muy fina y tan suelta que, cuando el muchacho giraba en la cama, siempre quedaba con las piernas y el torso descubierto. Su cabello brillante y suave estaba desparramado sobre la almohada y un hilo de saliva resbalaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el mentón.

Loki sonrió y se acercó a él, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y reclinándose lentamente hasta lamer aquel hilillo todavía tibio. Pasó una mano sobre su mejilla, la respiración de Thor le hacía cosquillas y sus ojos azules entreabriéndose lo hipnotizaron.

—¡L-Loki, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —replicó indignado y lo apartó con brusquedad, haciéndolo caer a un costado de la cama.

Loki lo miró furioso mientras se ponía de pie. ¿Desde cuándo daba tanto asco su presencia para que Thor lo tratara de esa forma? Levantó la mano para abofetear el jodido rostro real, tan simpático y atractivo para las doncellas, las mortales, sus amigos.

Para él.

Pareció quedar petrificado ante ese último pensamiento y su mano permaneció en el aire, temblando ligeramente. Su seño se esforzaba por mantenerse fruncido aunque sus ojos iban tornándose rojizos y un par de lágrimas amagaban con desprenderse y delatarlo.

—Oh, no, no… Hermano, no llores, lo siento —dijo la voz de Thor en un susurro suave y cargado de esa ternura fraternal que a Loki lo sacaba de las casillas. Era falsa, y él era falso. Todo lo era.

—¡Eres un jodido cobarde, Thor! —replicó sentándose a un lado de la cama—. Para ir a luchar y alardear te crees todo un hombre, pero no puedes enfrentar las cosas más sencillas como besarm-

La palma de Thor le cubrió la boca y sus ojos se transformaron, al igual que la vez anterior, en otros que Loki desconocía. No podía descifrar si estaban cargados de culpa o rabia, de indignación o exageración. Y no leer sus sentimientos lo desconcertaba pues, la mayoría de las veces, Thor era un libro abierto para él, garabateado por un niño de tan deliciosamente sencillo que era.

—Cállate —ordenó con firmeza. Sus dedos se hundieron sobre su mejilla y le presionaron la quijada—. No lo vuelva a decir, ¿entiendes? Nunca. Nunca más.

Sin embargo, pese a sonar tan firme, Loki notó que Thor no le estaba sosteniendo la mirada como tantas otras veces. Supo que estaba mintiendo, rehuyendo por enésima vez al igual que los días anteriores. Él ya no estaba con ánimos para seguir con eso, además la indiferencia frente a aquello no era sólo un juego de chiquillos enfadados: lo estaba consumiendo.

—Sucedió, Thor. Sucedió y si se lo digo a nuestros padres me van a creer. Ni siquiera yo soy tan retorcido para inventar algo así. Si la idea está en tu cabeza, en la mía, es porque es real —respondió tomando a su hermano mayor de las mejillas para mirarlo fijo a los ojos—. Ahora, dilo tú.

Una noche, después de haberse reunido para observar los rituales de adoración de los mortales de la Tierra, iluminados por una hoguera crepitante, los hombres con tarros de cerveza en manos y las mujeres juntas, murmurando y riendo; una noche en la que Loki no fue invocado por ninguno de ellos, Thor decidió llevárselo aparte de todo aquello para evitarle la humillación.

Permanecieron sentados sobre un tronco de árbol que había caído (probablemente a causa de una tormenta producto de Mjolnir) sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Thor porque temía decir algo tonto y Loki porque ya se sentía reconfortado por el silencio y la presencia de Thor para estropearlo.

La risas y charla de los demás se escuchaba apenas, las hojas sacudidas por el viento inundaban todo el silencio y cuando ambos decidieron mirarse, girando las cabezas lentamente, cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Loki supo que Thor no quería romper el silencio pero sí transmitirle algún gesto de consuelo. Sonrió. Captó la indirecta a la perfección, o eso creía.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras y sus mejillas fueron ruborizándose lentamente mientras fruncía los labios apenas para acortar los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de la boca de Thor. Se sentía como una quinceañera: el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y todo el calor de su cuerpo concentrándose en su rostro.

Un roce primero, tímido. Ninguno sabría explicar si fue en cámara lenta o rápida. Thor se sobresaltó, mas permaneció quieto, listo para atrapar los labios de Loki en el segundo roce. Lo abrazó por la cintura con cuidado, temiendo que fuera a romperse; con la otra mano acaricio su cabello y se besaron de verdad.

Loki no había besado a nadie antes y para Thor, aunque por alguna razón que no entendía, los demás pensaran que él ya tenía experiencia acumulada, también era su primer beso.

Las manos de Loki se posaron tímidamente sobre las mejillas del otro, al tiempo que sorbía de sus labios, entreabrió la boca y delineó la de Thor con la punta de la lengua, cosa que a este lo estremeció apenas. Entonces ambas lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse con ternura y después la de Loki se aventuró a pasar por el paladar y la hilera inferior de dientes de Thor.

—Te quiero —confesó en un murmullo casi inaudible, sintiéndose correspondido—. Desde que supe que no pertenezco a los asgardianos, comencé a verte de otra manera, de la verdadera, de la que me gusta.

Pero Thor no estaba atento a nada de eso. Continuó besando a Loki, llenando desde el mentón hasta por debajo de la nariz con besos suaves, algunos húmedos, y sus manos fueron deslizándose inconscientemente hasta por debajo de las caderas, hasta su trasero.

Ahí despertó.

Loki se encogió de hombros, nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado y con aquella sonrisa casi risueña. Cuando Thor estuvo por sacar la mano de allí, horrorizado, Loki sujetó con fuerza su muñeca, obligándola a permanecer allí y también hizo lo mismo con la otra.

—Me puedes tocar, Thor —le dijo al oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo—. Sólo tú.

El estómago se le encogió hasta llegar casi a las nauseas. De repente el sabor de Loki se volvió salado, repulsivo y sus manos estaban en un lugar totalmente inadecuado, malo. Dio un par de arcadas y la saliva resbaló por su mentó mientras se alejaba de Loki rápidamente, como si tocarlo le quemara la piel.

—¿Qué sucede, Thor? —inquirió el muchacho mirándolo preocupado.

—Esto no está bien —titubeó negando fuertemente con la cabeza—. Somos hermanos, somos misma sangre, misma madre, mismo padre… ¿Q-que… qué hemos hecho?

Loki tragó despacio y se acercó a él.

—No, Thor. Nosotros no somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando hicimos el viaje sin permiso a Jotunheim lo descubrimos. Nadie más lo sabe, pero no significa que no sea verdad.

—¡Pero yo te dije que seguirías siendo mi hermano! —insistió apartándose de su lado—. Así que esto está mal, Loki. ¡Y no! —continuó al ver que Loki estaba por replicar—. No tiene discusión. No volveremos a hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo? No ha sucedido nada.

—Thor, tú sabes que no es as-

—¡He dicho que no ha sucedido nada! —aulló pasándose las manos sobre el rostro, caminado de un lado a otro cual fiera enjaulada—. Oh, si madre lo supiera… Si alguien, si cualquiera se entera. Si cualquiera lo supiera...

Y continuó repitiendo eso, alejándose de él hasta perderse entre los árboles de regreso al palacio.

Así se cerró esa noche. Y Thor se cerró para Loki.

—¿No entiendes? —replicó Thor negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio. Loki jamás lo había visto tan preocupado o temeroso por algo—. Somos familia, Loki. La familia no hace esto… ¿Tú no sientes que es malo?

Loki permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego sonrió afligido.

—No, Thor. Tú no eres mi hermano, Odín y Frigga no son mis padres. Yo no estoy defraudando a ninguna familia, porque no la tengo.

La respiración de Thor se agitó, previa al llanto tal vez, y aunque Loki se sentía algo culpable por acorralarlo de esa manera, él no tenía por qué privarse de buscar algo que anteriormente le correspondió con una dulzura que jamás había experimentado. Suspiró y dejó un beso sobre los labios de Thor.

—Nadie lo va a saber.

—Loki, no puedo… —Su voz era cada vez más débil. Quería ceder, le rogaba a Loki que insistiera.

—Si puedes. Como la otra noche, y como muchas otras que vendrán. —Carraspeó y ladeó la cabeza algo pensativo, luego continuó: —No voy a volver a molestarte con esto de nuevo, así que piensa qué es lo que vas a hacer, Thor. Sabes que no ando detrás de nadie y ya bastante he ido por ti.

Entonces, ¿iba a dejarlo ir?

Su labio inferior tembló apenas y acarició la cabeza de Loki. Su cabello negro era tan suave, igual que su piel clara y la textura de sus labios. Se preguntó si aún conservaba el sabor salado de la última vez.

—Te amor, Thor —dijo con firmeza—. Y estoy casi seguro de que tú no estás lejos de lo mismo.

Él siempre sería su hermano pequeño, sin importar qué tan razonables fueran los argumentos de Loki, ya era demasiado tarde para desarmar casi toda una vida. Para olvidar que jugaron juntos, que compartieron la cama cuando alguno tenía miedo, que se bañaron juntos durante las noches de cacería sin tocarse porque ninguno llevaba otras intenciones. Que el mundo los veía como hermanos.

Loki tal vez siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, entonces todo eso era como la muda de piel de una serpiente: la dejaba atrás y continuaba con su camino, como si nada hubiese sucedido antes. Como si no existiera tal vínculo.

Thor cometía incesto, Loki no. Alguien perdía, otro no.

Sus labios se juntaron, esta vez sin lo inexperto y tímido. La boca de Thor invadida por la de Loki. Dulce Loki, suave, húmero y cálido. Exquisito, para volver a repetir una, dos, infinitas veces. Para protegerlo y amarlo con el cuerpo hasta la muerte.

—Thor… —murmuró recostándose sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su torso.

Y Loki acababa de cerrarle todas las posibles salidas.

—Está bien, hermano —respondió finalmente, con la voz ahogada en la última palabra.

Jamás estaría libre de culpa por aceptarlo, pero si lo dejaba ir, tal vez sería peor.

Resarcimiento.

Esa era la excusa para consolarse de un dolor que podría atacarlo desde ambos lados. Por ende, opta por escoger uno solo. Le conviene el que le da algo a cambio.

—También te quiero, Loki.

El tener a alguien.


End file.
